Sniffles
by KlikStar
Summary: Cloud isn't feeling well after a week of guard duty in the rain and his boyfriends are quick to take care of him. Even if they do become a little distracted playing doctors and nurses while he sleeps. Rated M - Part of the 4WS saga - YAOI! WARNING!
1. Chapter 1

**As most of you know I've been working on a 4WS story for a while now, but due to various exams and other interruptions it hasn't been going well. In truth the story has become a bit of a spinning top for me and I've had to take a step back from that idea to get a better look at it. This story is therefore not the one I was originally working on but sort of became a way of starting fresh with an old idea in the hopes of clearing my mind and refocusing it on these boys and the world they live in. **

**I will of course keep working on the other story, because I don't want to give up on it, and hopefully this instalment will make up for the time I'm taking to get it done.**

**As always I don't own the characters or the world they live in, but the ideas are mine so I hope you enjoy them :o) And please remember to review and let me know what you think.**

**WARNING!!! - There will be Yaoi in a later chapter so if you don't like it then please don't read it. **

* * *

**Sniffles – Part 1**

It was a cold wet morning in Midgar and the base was darkened by heavy rain clouds which hovered overhead. To make the day even more uncomfortable there was also a cold wind making its way through the compound, stealing the warmth of any man who happened to get caught in it. Zack loved the elements, loved the feel of the wind on his face, and loved the smell of the air after the rain. Of course he much preferred the warmer weather in places such as Costa Del Sol, but even when he didn't like the cold he still enjoyed the way the atmosphere felt when there was or had been a storm. He smiled as he left the ShinRa building, where his office was, and stepped out into the damp bitter world and inhaled deeply. For a change the cloudy sky appeared slightly fresher and clean, the recent rain having cleared it temporarily, and the wind rushed past him carrying new untainted air with it. The soldier smiled pulling his jacket on and doing up the zip. He knew that his mako enhanced body could withstand the environment, and that he probably didn't need the coat, but for some reason today he was feeling the chill a little more than usual.

Checking one last time that he had the correct information Zack turned and set off for his intended destination, a joyful spring in his step as he moved. The soldier smiled as he made his way towards the south gate, the idea of seeing his little Spiky filling him with excitement. It had been a busy week and the soldier had barley seen the cadet due to their schedules overlapping for most of the time. The first day had been fine and even the second hadn't bothered him too much, but now on the fifth day he was starting to miss the blonde in a way that made his heart ache. As a result of his need to see Cloud and the convenient boredom, which had arisen during the latest pile of paper work, the soldier now found himself in search of his blonde. He knew that the cadet had been assigned guard duty for the week, the early shift no less, so it had only been a matter of finding out which gate Cloud was stationed at. Zack's smile became a grin as the guard post came into sight and the figures of two cadets standing beside it could be seen clearly.

"Morning guys." The soldier cheered by way of greeting.

"Sir." The boys chorused standing to attention instantly.

It was only as they took in the appearance of the raven haired soldier in front of them that one of the cadets relaxed and his formal stance became a little less rigid.

"Morning Zack." Cloud said, his voice a little dry.

"Hey." The soldier replied smiling brightly at the blonde, before turning his attention towards the cadet who was a still as stiff as a board. "You're gonna hurt yourself standing like that kid, why don't you relax a little."

"Sir?" The cadet mumbled hesitantly.

"It's ok Jacob." Cloud croaked, before coughing to clear his throat. "Zack's not one for formality, unless it's really necessary." He informed the other cadet beside him.

Zack watched in amusement as Jacob's face took on a shocked look, well at least the bits he could see which weren't hidden by the boy's helmet. He could only imagine that the cadet's eyes were probably the size of dinner plates right now and the idea made him laugh a little.

"So what have you guys been up to?" He asked cheerfully, while managing to keep his amusement under control.

"Guard duty, Sir." Jacob replied instantly, his body automatically snapping back into an official stance as he addressed the more senior officer.

"Now I know we've met before and I'm pretty sure I told you not to call me Sir then as well." The soldier sighed, as he crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the cadet with mock annoyance.

"But ... but that was your ... day off ... Sir." Jacob stammered nervously, his hidden gaze flicking uncertainly between Cloud's concealed face and Zack's now clearly amused one.

"Fine, I'll give you that one." The soldier chuckled happily, his posture relaxing again and his friendly smile brightening even more. "But Spiky's right about me and formality so drop the Sir thing, unless it's really necessary, and call me Zack. Ok?"

"Uuummm ok." The cadet replied tentatively, as he slowly eased into a more casual stance and began to smile. "I mean, if you're sure ... Zack." He added nervously, the upward curve of his lips increasing even more as he spoke the higher ranking officer's name.

"I'm sure." The soldier responded while grinning cheerfully himself, his eyes slowly taking in the damp and disbelieved pair in front of him now that the name issue had been sorted out. "So how's it been going?" Zack asked casually, knowing from his own experience that guard duty in the rain was never pleasant or fun.

"A little boring actually." Jacob spoke up before Cloud could, his increased confidence in chatting with the soldier so casually making Zack smile proudly at the young man as he continued to speak. "It rained earlier so we got a little wet, but not much else." The cadet continued happily, the smile which had formed on his face now reaching from ear to ear and covering most of his lower face.

"Rain again? Doesn't that make it what, like the third time this week for you Spiky?" Zack asked, after doing a quick mental check of which mornings it had rained so far that week.

"Fourth." Cloud replied bluntly, while pulling his coat in more tightly around himself.

"Wow, four out of five. That really sucks." Jacob stated instantly, his tone clearly sympathetic to the situation. "I guess I was lucky that I only had to suffer the rain twice."

"Care to explain that one to me." The soldier began, his expression now a little more serious than before. "Because I'm curious how two cadets who get assigned the same guard duty for a week, end up being soaked a different number of times."

"Brice did some of my shift this week, because he owed me, after I covered a few days for him last month." Jacob quickly explained, his reason being an acceptable one and letting Zack know that Cloud had not been made to suffer in some way. "That's ok, isn't it? I mean, as long as the duty is covered it's ok. Right?"

"Technically yea." The soldier agreed with a sigh, his friendly smile returning to his handsome features once more and in turn helping Jacob to relax again. "It's not uncommon for soldiers to swap shifts if needed, just don't make a habit of it." He advised the young cadet evenly, the fact being that while such things were tolerated from time to time it was not something which was to be made a habit of.

"Yes Sir." Jacob replied, his breath hitching slightly as he hurried to correct himself. "I mean, yes Zack."

"Good, now relax." The soldier ordered playfully, his hands digging into his jacket pockets after finding they had nowhere else better to go. "So Spiky, four day's huh. I guess that really does suck." He aired thoughtfully, his warm violet spheres now looking towards the cadet in question as he spoke.

But when no response came from the blonde, who was clearly not happy about something, he found his gaze instantly returning to the other young man beside him and realised that they were both now looking at each other with equally questioning expression. So for a moment Zack's confused lavender orbs focused on the place where Jacobs eyes would be beneath his helmet and silently asked what was up, to which he received a small shrug and an equally bemused look on the visible part of the cadet's face.

Deciding that the direct approach was probably the best one for this Zack turned his attention towards Cloud again and tried to smile cheerfully as he began to speak. "What's up Spiky? You seen a little off today."

"I'm fine." Cloud croaked, his lips drawn into a tight line while the rest of his face remained hidden by both the helmet he wore and the upturned collar of his coat.

Zack scowled with obvious disapproval at the comment, the words not being a lie exactly but as close to one as they could be when his Spiky was clearly not being completely truthfully. He therefore took it upon himself as not only as the cadet's boyfriend but also as his superior officer to find out what was wrong with the blonde.

But just as he was about to make a point of finding out what was wrong Cloud sneezed quite violently, a small gloved hand instantly reaching up to grasp at the head hidden beneath a military helmet as the blonde groaned in obvious pain. A second later and the soldier felt his stomach drop out from beneath him as Cloud swayed on the spot and then staggered forward, the cadet's stumbling steps desperately trying to find balance again but clearly unable to do so.

Cloud wasn't sure who caught him exactly, as the wave of dizziness which swept through him made it almost impossible to think straight, but the strong muscular arms which now held him close gave him a pretty good idea. The only problem was that the chest he was currently pressed tightly against contained a heart which was pounding out a loud and frantic rhythm, the strong thunderous beat suddenly making his throbbing headache even more unbearable. In an effort to reduce the pain inside his skull the blonde quickly pulled away from the warm embrace, his limbs shaking with both the embarrassment of being rescued like that and from the effort needed to stand by himself unaided again.

Unfortunately he had not been quick enough to avoid Zack from also noticing the tremble which was now working its way through his small frame, the soldier's soft violet eyes quickly becoming concerned as they began to look at him more intensely. And suddenly the cadet knew that he was no longer simply being watched by his boyfriend, the lavender eyes which seemed to be assessing him darkening slightly as the expression on the soldier's handsome face became more serious

"Cloud?" Zack began gently, his voice clearly worried but trying to remain calm and neutral as he spoke. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." The cadet repeated hopefully, the words barely leaving his lips before his dry throat caused him to succumb to a small coughing fit which instantly contradicted the statement.

"No you're not, you're sick." The soldier stated firmly, the obvious symptoms he'd noted all fitting together like pieces of a puzzle to show a clear and very displeasing picture.

"I'm ok." Cloud protested weakly, the embarrassment he now felt making his already tight chest hurt a little more.

"No you're not, I can see it. Damn it Spiky why didn't you say something earlier?" Zack scolded the cadet, his protective instincts for the blonde only half his reason for being angry now.

"I'm ok, it's just a cold." Cloud defended himself feebly, the excuse sounding a little weak to himself even if it was the truth.

"You're not supposed to do guard duty if you're sick. You should have told someone so they could replace you." The soldier informed the cadet sternly, his large powerful arms crossing over his broad chest and making the muscles there stand out so that his posture became even more authoritative.

It wasn't just because he was worried about Cloud's health that he had now become so serious. The fact was that a sick guard was an inefficient one and that put the whole base at risk. It also put the other guard on duty under more pressure if things went wrong.

"I'm sorry." Cloud replied sadly, his voice barely a whisper as he tried to speak. "I really didn't feel this bad when I got up." He managed, before the cracked words gave up completely and he was forced to cough again.

"It happens sometimes, but next time you report it as soon as you start to feel unable to do your duty." Zack lectured gently, his formal pose relaxing instantly as he saw how it had affected the blonde.

"I will." Was the faint and clearly dejected response, the hurt tone in Cloud's reply making the soldier instantly feel bad for going into official mode when he should have been a bit easier on his sick lover.

"How long have you guys got left at this post?" Zack asked with a sigh, choosing to direct his question at Jacob who had been watching silently and would be able to answer without straining any vocal cords.

"Uuummm, about twenty minutes. I think." The other cadet stammered, his mind quickly kicking into gear again and pushing the whirlwind of thoughts and questions he wanted to ask to the back of his head.

"Ok, I'll stay with you guys till then." The soldier informed them both evenly. "And then you're going to be dismissed for the day." He stated in a way which said there was no other choice but to agree, his gaze once again being directed back to the blonde standing beside him.

Cloud nodded silently knowing that at this point it was useless to argue even if he'd wanted to, the amethyst spheres which somehow managed to bore into his hidden sapphire orbs making it very clear it would be a waste of time to try. And truthfully the blonde was actually a little grateful that the choice had been taken away from him, the sudden relief he felt from not having to face the rest of the day making every ache and pain he'd been trying to ignore take notice and re-announce itself to his already drained and weary body.

"I'm just gonna make a phone call, get you excused from classes for the rest of the day." Zack said looking at Cloud questioningly, his expression quickly becoming soft and filled with concern as he realised that the cadet was not protesting the decision as he'd expected.

Once again the blonde only nodded in agreement and the soldier was left feeling momentarily stunned, the fight he'd been preparing himself for over the matter now completely unnecessary and leaving him even more worried than before. It was no secret that Cloud hated it when they made a fuss about him, that he normally refused any form of help which they offered saying he didn't need or want the special treatment. But there was none of that now, no angry words from the cadet to show his dislike for what Zack was indirectly enforcing, and it made something within the soldier's chest tighten slightly.

He quickly glanced at Cloud once more to check he wasn't about to change his mind and then took a few steps away, his hand already digging through his trouser pocket and retrieving the phone he would need. A second later and he was pressing the speed dial button and listening to the device ring against his ear, his feet casually carrying him a short distance away so that he could make the phone call without the cadet's overhearing but still be close enough to keep an eye on the blonde throughout.

"Hey Seph." Zack replied softly, as soon as the phone was answered and the smooth voice he knew so well greeted him warmly.

"What's wrong?" Was the instant question that came to him over the phone, the great General having quickly noted the concern in the soldier's voice.

"Spiky's sick." Zack explained solemnly, even though a faint smile had formed on his lips at how easily his silver haired lover had been able to read him.

"Is he really sick or are you trying to get him out of classes for the day?" Sephiroth asked calmly, the question not really being a surprise to the soldier considering his past antics.

The general was silently glad that his voice at least sounded neutral because he knew that Zack had been restless about not seeing their blonde for a few days. He also knew that the soldier had a habit of trying to get Cloud out of things when his desire to see the cadet became too much and would do anything to spend a day with him. But the worried tone of Zack's voice was too genuine to be fake and made him uncertain about the soldier's intentions, the obvious concern which laced his words making it hard for Sephiroth to believe he was being anything but truthful on this occasion.

"Yea he's really sick. Poor little guy's caught a cold and I need you to get him excused for the day." Zack replied with a chuckle and not taking offense to the suspicion which was clear in their silver haired lover's voice. "Actually ..." The soldier began, as an idea struck him when he looked back over at the blonde in question. "You better make it two, he's looking pretty rough."

"Cloud will not like us doing this." The general pointed out evenly, his heart clenching briefly as this time he heard a soft sigh being released before the caller spoke again.

"Seph, he agreed to it." Zack informed the general seriously, the reason for the soldier's apparent anxiety now very obvious to Sephiroth as he considered the implications of the words.

"It's done." The general replied instantly, his own unease very evident now. "Will you be taking him back to your apartment or the infirmary?"

"I'll take him back to mine. It's a miracle that he agreed to take the day off. I don't want to push it by making him go to the infirmary."

"That is probably a wise decision. I will finish here and come by later to check on you both." Sephiroth stated calmly, or as calmly as he could manage with his insides now screwing up into little knots as he thought about his blonde haired lover being ill.

"Thanks."

"Take care of him Zack. I'll be there as soon as I can." The general stated firmly before hanging up, the words having sounded almost like an order than anything else, but one the soldier was more than happy to obey on this occasion.

A second later and Zack flipped his phone shut before tucking it back into his trouser pocket and making his way back towards the cadets, his violet eyes only now taking in the slight sheen of perspiration which seemed to have formed on Cloud's cheeks.

"Ok, you're cleared for the day." He announced warmly, the strained smile on his face not quite matching the forced cheerful tone of his voice.

"Thanks." Cloud mumbled, his attempt to ask the solder what was wrong ending as another forceful sneeze shook his body.

Once again Zack acted with mako enhanced reflexes and caught the blonde as he stumbled forward, the cadet swaying on his feet for a moment before falling back into the arms which held him carefully. A second later and the soldier couldn't help but smile brightly with genuine amusement when the cadet swore softly against his chest, that was until he felt how hot Cloud's body had suddenly become compared to the last time he'd caught the cadet in his arms.

"Spiky, you're on fire." Zack gasped in surprise, as he noted the warm pink flush across the blonde's normally pale cheeks.

"No I'm not." Cloud replied faintly, not even trying to pull himself away from the soldier's hold on him this time.

"Yea, you are." Zack responded bluntly, his concern for the cadet going into overdrive as the blonde continued to lean into the embrace.

Another thing about Cloud was that he was always careful to limit their contact outside of the apartment, not wanting to add to the rumours which already ran rampant through the compound. He tolerated the hair ruffles and head locks which were now publicly acceptable and somewhat expected of the pair, the friendly hugs which the soldier was known for as well as an arm throw across his shoulder being the closest they ever came to intimate contact when in a social setting. The fact that Cloud was now unconcerned about someone seeing this very obvious sign of affection between them, and was in fact seeking it, made the soldier's chest quickly tighten with unease.

"I can finish the duty on my own if that helps." Jacob suggested nervously, the words instantly drawing Zack's attention back towards him.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't leave you alone." The soldier replied appreciatively, the smile he gave the young cadet being gratefully even though he was declining the offer.

"It's only fifteen minutes, I don't mind." Jacob said hesitantly, the tone of his voice clearly revealing the anxiety he was feeling.

"It's kind of you to offer, but really, you can't be here on your own." The soldier informed him gently. "I'll ... we'll stay till you're both relieved."

"Ok."

The next shift arrived on time and the approaching cadets were shocked and a little confused to see a soldier and cadet guarding the south gate. It was only as they drew closer that both saw the other cadet sitting on the floor leaning against the fence, his body slumped back against the hard surface as if it were the only thing holding him up and the other two looking at him with concern.

"What happened?" One of the cadets asked, as soon as they were close enough.

"Cloud's not doing so well." Jacob responded instantly.

"Did he get hurt again?" The other new arrival enquired, clearly a little alarmed by the blonde's appearance.

"No, he's just sick." Zack said reassuringly, noting the worry in the cadet's voice.

"I'm fine, it's just a stupid cold." Cloud groaned weakly from the floor.

The soldier and small group of cadets all shared a knowing look and Zack rolled his eyes to show his amused exasperation of the blonde's stubbornness.

"You're sick." He pointed out bluntly, before bending down to hoist the blonde up off the floor and into a standing position again.

The sudden movement was a little more than Cloud's body could handle and the cadets watched as their comrade swayed on his feet for a second before falling to his knees in the mud.

"Damn it." Cloud swore, as once again the soldier came to his rescue before he ended up with his face in the dirt.

"You know what this means don't you Spiky." Zack said, his eyes shining brightly and a mischievous grin on his face.

"Zack, no!" Cloud choked in panic, as he was suddenly lifted up and slung over the soldier's shoulder. "Zack, put me down." He croaked frantically.

Unfortunately the sudden use of his dry, irritated throat resulted in the blonde's words dying as he suffered another rather painful coughing fit. The position of his body didn't help and it took the last of Cloud's strength to bring his breathing back under control.

"You ok?" Zack asked, adjusting his hold on the cadet's body to steady it.

"Peachy." The blonde replied dryly, his sarcastic comment quickly being followed by another small coughing fit.

"Ok. Right guys were off, have a good one." The soldier said, while smiling brightly at the other cadets.

"You too Sir, I mean Zack." Jacob responded hesitantly, his choice to use the soldier's name earning him a big grin from the raven haired teen and looks of utter shock from his fellow cadet's.

"See ya later kid." Zack replied laughing, as he turned and began to walk away.

"Bye Cloud, I hope you feel better soon." The young boy added, his voice a little quieter now in case it might hurt the blonde in some way.

Zack didn't hear Cloud respond with any verbal reply, but he did feel the cadet's weight shift as if he were raising himself up and a hand briefly moved away from his back for a moment before returning again. The soldier could only imagine that the blonde had waved a farewell to his peers, rather than attempting to speak again, and smiled to himself as he continued towards the apartment.

Although they both got a few funny looks, as well as a few amused ones from the people they passed, he didn't stop until they were safely home and the door was closed behind them. It was only when Zack realised that he needed to get Cloud's winter coat and boots off that he put the cadet down again, gently depositing the blonde's body on to the sofa so he could remove the items more easily. This plan however was instantly squashed flat as the cadet's limp frame slumped into the soft material and released a weak groan as it slid down to lie on the cushions pilled at one end. Zack couldn't help but laugh as the action pushed Cloud's helmet up at a funny angle on his head, the sound dying to soft chuckles and mumbled apologies when the blonde then glared up at him.

"Sorry, but your face looks kind of funny that way." The soldier admitted, unable to hide his amusement completely from the scowling cadet. "Come on let's get it off so I can see you better." He said gently, as he began to carefully remove the item so he could get a better look at is sick boyfriend.

As soon as the helmet was off and out of the way Zack was able to see Cloud's exhausted features and his heart did that flip-flop thing again which made his next breath catch slightly as it was drawn in. There was no denying that the blonde was ill, his complexion being both drained of colour and yet strangle flushed at the same time, his usually pale cheeks now decorated with a warm pink hue while his eyes appeared sunken by the worn out look around the normally glowing blue spheres. A quick check by putting his hand to the cadet's forehead confirmed the presence of a high temperature, the fine layer of sweat that the soldier had seen before even more obvious due to the damp golden hair which was now plastered to the top and sides of Cloud's face.

"You're boiling up." Zack announced with concern, his anxious lavender eyes meeting the blonde's sapphire orbs and instantly noting the glazed look already in them.

"I feel cold." The cadet rasped softly, once again leaning into the soldier's touch on his body.

"You're still wet from the rain, so we need to get you out of these things and get you into a warm shower." Zack said, his voice becoming firm in case Cloud decided to argue.

"I'm too tired, maybe later." The cadet croaked gently, as sleep began to overtake his tired body.

"Not later, now." Zack stated sternly, watching with a slight stab of guilt as Cloud's eyes fluttered closed.

It was clear to see that the blonde was exhausted and in desperate need of sleep, that whatever cold or flu-like virus was currently working its way through the cadet's body had been allowed to take a stronger hold on it due to the heavy workload and the added morning guard duty all week. The soldier couldn't help but sigh heavily as he realised that Cloud had probably been feeling the drain on his normal energy reserves for a couple of days now, knowing full well that the cadet would almost certainly have been putting the developing lack of energy down to his own weaknesses rather than an attack on his immune system. In turn Zack chastised himself for not checking up on the blonde sooner, knowing that while it would have been impossible to stop Cloud from overdoing things he could have at least made sure the cadet had eaten properly and gotten enough rest when time allowed.

With his eyes still closed the blonde couldn't see the look on the soldier's face or know that he'd caused someone he loved to be upset, his senses already slipping away from reality and towards a wonderful quiet nothingness where he could sleep forever if need be. A second later however and that feeling was gone as Cloud became strangely aware of his feet being lifted, the unexpected pull on his leg as the soldier undid the straps on his boots and removed them tugging the cadet back slightly from his drifting mind. The next instant and that faint dragging sensation became a firm wrenching jerk on his consciousness as he heard the first shoe being dropped onto the floor beside him, the sound vibrating loudly in the room and painfully in his head.

"Sorry" The soldier whispered, wincing himself in response to the cadet's flinching at the loud noise. "I'll be careful with the next one." He promised, as he noticed how the blonde's forehead was now creased in discomfort and made sure that he placed the remaining boot down carefully.

Cloud barely managed to mumble an acknowledgement of the words as he let himself start to go again, the promise of sleep so close now that the blonde hardly noticed when felt himself being gently lifted up and carried through the apartment. He did however begin to notice something wasn't right when he was lowered onto the hard floor and not upon a soft mattress as expected, the vague realisation drawing him back to the real world once more.

Delicate eyelashes fluttered open so that glazed blue orbs could look up at Zack and ask without words what was going on, the desperate need to crawl under the warm sheets of their bed and sleep for a hundred years shining painfully clear in the cadet's dazed expression. In response however the soldier only gave him a soft reassuring smile before rising to his feet and moving away, the lack of answer bothering Cloud so much that he forced his heavy eyelids to remain open and tried to push himself into a more upright position before demanding a reason for his current situation. The explanation came in a way the blonde had not been expecting, the revelation about Zack's intentions not coming to him through words but by the familiar sound of water running as the soldier turned the shower on.

The sudden noise was more than unpleasant and the cadet's face instantly screwed up against the pounding in his head, as the initial vibrations of each tiny drop hitting the tiled surface beat into his brain like nails under the force of a hammer. But thankfully Zack had been expecting this reaction and quickly placed his hands back on the blonde's body with tender comforting touches, his rough finger tips gently stroking a furrowed brow while trying to ease away the tension. Soon the sounds began to ease into a distant announce, the constant pattering fading into a steady gentle rhythm in Cloud's ears as he began to relax again under the caring reassuring caresses. The soldier continued this soothing process for a few more minutes until he was sure the blonde was calm once more, his hands waiting until glassy sapphire spheres became hidden for a second time before he started to remove the cadet's clothing.

At first he was worried that Cloud would be embarrassed about being undressed like a doll, the cadet usually more shy and timid about his nakedness when not lost in the throes of passion. But at no point did the blonde respond as he was stripped of his wet uniform other than to moan softly if he was jostled too much, Cloud's semi-conscious state now only vaguely aware of Zack moving his heavy aching limbs to peel off the various items as carefully as possible. It was only when the soldier removed his sodden trousers leaving him dressed only in his boxers and exposed to the cold air that the cadet started to react, as his semi-naked form began to shiver uncontrollably and faint pained moans were heard.

"Zack." Cloud protested feebly from his place on the floor, as his body started to hurt in a way he couldn't describe with words.

"It's ok, I'm gonna get you warm, I promise." The soldier soothed gently, as he lifted the cadet's trembling form in his arms.

Cloud sighed happily as the cold air was suddenly replaced by the feel of warm water washing over his chilled, clammy skin. He knew they were in the shower now, could feel the wonderfully hot liquid pouring down over his body as it calmed the aching muscles and eased the tightness which had begun to form in his limbs. He moaned softly in appreciation as Zack carefully adjusted their positions and more of his drained body was caressed by the warm spray falling down upon them, the throbbing in his head now fading to that of a dull ache as he let himself begin to truly relax.

"Better?" The soldier asked softly.

"Yes." The blonde sighed happily, as his stiff joints finally began to loosen up enough for him to move them without feeling like they were being pulled apart.

It was only now as he felt the discomfort easing that the cadet became aware of the naked body pressed against his own, the sensation of strong arms holding him close causing the blonde to open his eyes and take in his surroundings a little better. What Cloud saw though was enough to make his already dry throat that little bit dryer, the familiar sun-kissed skin glistening like polished bronze in the faint light as the warm water of the shower played across the well defined muscles of Zack's body. Unable to look away the cadet watched in a dream like state as the warm clear liquid flowed down over that perfectly formed torso in front of him, the sight making things low down in his body tighten with pleasure even as his head began to swim dizzily again.

The soldier hadn't missed the slight hitching breath he heard escaping Cloud's slightly parted lips, the sound drawing his attention towards the faintly trembling form in his arms in an instant. What he saw however were unfocused pools of blue lazily following the progress of a single drop of water as it made its way slowly down over the expanse of his well defined chest, the blonde's heavy lidded eyes apparently unable to look away as the crystal like bead of moisture trailed gracefully past a hardened nipple and then down following the smooth curve of his pectoral muscle before disappearing from sight where their bodies met.

The cadet himself however was to mesmerised by the sight of the jewel like droplet to notice he was being watched, his tired mind becoming confused as he lost sight of the liquid gem as it once more became part of the rivers which flowed over the flawless body in front of him. It was also at this point that he saw they were both standing in the shower dressed in their underwear, a discovery which would have been weird if not for the fact that it was currently the only thing covering their more intimate areas. The thin cotton material now soaked though and plastered to their groins as it attempted to hide their partially aroused body parts.

Cloud wasn't the only one to suddenly notice their current situation and Zack gave a polite, but clearly deliberate, cough to draw the blonde's attention back up towards his face. The soldier couldn't help but smile when the cadet suddenly looked up and blushed with embarrassment of being caught staring, his sky blue eyes still clouded with fatigue but at least now looking a little more alive than they had been only a few minutes ago.

"It's ok." Zack soothed gently, as he began to run one of his hand over Cloud's back reassuringly. "Just relax and try to unwind for a few minutes, your shoulders feel pretty tight so I'm guessing the rest of you isn't any better."

"I ache ... everywhere." The cadet agreed softly, a small moan of discomfort escaping his lips as the soldier tried to work out one of the knots with his free hand.

"Sorry." Zack apologised and instantly stopped, the arm which was still wrapped around the blonde's waist tightening slightly at the same time.

"It's ok." The cadet whispered, as he snuggled himself in against the soldier's body. "Just let me sleep for a bit and I'll be ok." He managed faintly, before a long yawn interrupted anything else he may have been about to say.

"I think you'll need more than just a bit of sleep Spiky." Zack tried to joke lightly, his words falling on deaf ears as he realised that the blonde was already unconscious in his arms.

For a moment the soldier actually considering waking Cloud up again, his instant reaction being too quickly adjust the cadet's position in his arms as he prepared to give the small frame a gentle shake and rouse the blonde back to the real world once more. But something about the way Cloud was now held in his arms stopped him, the soft angelic features looking even more vulnerable than normal as the cadet's face looked up towards him with closed tired eyes. And suddenly Zack knew that he couldn't do it, that he would never be able to forgive himself for denying the blonde the rest he clearly needed even if it was only for twenty minutes while they got dried off.

"Damn it chocobo head." Zack sighed affectionately, his small curse not being cruel but more like amused as he took in the innocent expression being presented to him. "You know you're not making this easy for me." He pointed out to the slumbering body in his arms, the realisation that he'd have to sort them both out singlehandedly making the soldier smile even as he pretended to be bothered by it. "Guess I'll let you off this time seeing as you're not well." Zack reassured tenderly, his free hand quickly turning the shower off before moving down to scoop the blonde up in his arms bridal style.

Ten minutes later and Cloud was dry and dressed in a pair of cotton pyjamas, his exhausted and germ infested body once again trembling slightly as it lay tucked up in their bed safely wrapped within a protective cocoon of fresh clean sheets. Already his face was flushed again from the high temperature and the soldier had opened a window to allow some cool fresh air to circulate within the room, the slight sheen of sweat on the blonde's brow leaving no doubt that whatever he was fighting was not about to give up anytime soon.

"You're doing ok." Zack whispered softly, as he brushed a few damp spikes of golden hair away from the cadet's closed eyes. "I'm gonna call Reno and get him to pick up some bits on the way home. Things like orange juice, chicken soup, stuff like that." He informed the sleeping blonde, the smile on his face slipping a little when Cloud began coughing roughly again and rolled weakly onto his side. "Just rest kiddo." The soldier advised, as he placed a light kiss on the blonde's temple and then made his way out of the bedroom as quietly as possible.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warning! - This chapter may cause tooth decay due to all the sickly sweet and cute moments which take place within it. I beg forgiveness for letting my muse write such fluffy emotional stuff and promise nice naughty yaoi in the next chapter to make up for it :o) (Also sorry if the way I describe Cloud's illness is a bit over the, top but it just came out that way - again blame the muse)**

* * *

**Sniffles – part 2**

As it turned out Sephiroth was the first to arrive at the apartment later that day, his cool calm outward appearance not fooling Zack for a moment as soon as he saw the worry in the great man's eyes.

"He's ok Seph, just exhausted from over doing it again as normal."

"But you said he was sick?" The general pointed out, the clearly confused tone being one the soldier was sure he'd never heard from this man so clearly before.

"He is sick but it's just a cold, nothing serious. He got wet a few times on guard duty this week and didn't take care of himself enough in between, so now he's suffering for it." Zack reassured gently, a small smile playing at the edges of his lips as he saw the relief flood through Sephiroth's concerned eyes.

"I wasn't sure how bad it was so I brought these." The general replied uncertainly, his right hand quickly disappearing inside a small paper bag and coming out with two different bottles of medicine. "After your call I did some research about the common cold and discovered that there are many different ways to deal with it." He began to explain, the joyous light he could see shining in the soldier's violet spheres making the slightly embarrassing account for him having the items a little easier to say. "I know you said that Reno was getting fruit juice, and soup I believe, but you didn't mention anything to help with the other symptoms such as coughing."

"So you bought him some cough medicine." Zack all but cooed, his whole body bouncing on the balls of his feet in delight that Sephiroth had done such a thing.

"Yes, I did." The general confirmed, as he felt a strange warmth spread across his cheeks over what was nothing more than a simple action. After all, if Cloud needed medicine then someone would have needed to go and get it for him sooner or later. He had simple acted with efficiency and retrieved it now so as to cut out that wasted time. At least that's what he kept telling himself.

"Seph, are you blushing?" The soldier teased lightly, his arms already wrapped around the general's body as he spoke. "That's so sweet of you and I know Spiky will be touched by the gesture."

"I was merely being efficient." Sephiroth replied calmly, although even he was now finding it hard to deny that perhaps his intention had been more personally motivated.

"Call it what you want Seph, but you still did it for him and that's what counts." Zack replied while grinning happily, his lavender orbs sparkling as he lent up to place a chaste kiss on the silvered haired man's lips. "I know you wouldn't do it for anyone else so don't brush it off like that ok? It means you care and that's what really matters."

"How do you do that?" The general asked softly, as he moved all of the items into one hand so that the other was free to return the soldier's embrace. "How do you make me feel more ... normal?"

"You are normal Seph, as normal as any of us can be in this place." The soldier replied gently, his expression being nothing but loving as he looked up into eyes which now met his own with so many uncertainties it reminded Zack of just how vulnerable the great general really was. "What Hojo did to you as a kid didn't take away your humanity Seph, it just pushed it aside for a while." He began, the need to make his feelings clear causing his normally light-hearted tone to become serious for a moment. "I always knew there was more to you then what you let people see, that hidden beneath that tuff exterior there was someone waiting to be loved, which is why I spent years as Angeal's pupil bugging you the way I did."

"I thought you were just being friendly, that it was just part of your nature to be that ... invasive ... of people's personal space." The general mused lightly, as he tried to lighten the mood once more. "Angeal was always trying to reassure me that you meant no harm with your overly familiar words and actions."

"I didn't mean any harm and I'm sorry if it did bother you. It wasn't my intention." The soldier apologised, a hint of sadness now evident in his voice.

"I admit it ... irritated me at first, but that was more because I was not used to such youthful energy being around me." Sephiroth soothed, his hand having started to trace gentle patterns on Zack's back to reassure the raven haired man that he'd done nothing wrong back then. "I was used to Angeal and Genesis because we had grown up together, their influence on my life helping me to be more open to others but in no way preparing me for someone like you."

"I guess I was a little ... lively." Zack sighed, a distant memory popping to the surface and making him chuckle slightly. "You know, what you saw, that was only a fraction of what Angeal had to deal with." The soldier spoke up proudly, a more joyful tone slipping back into his voice. "He'd always tell me to behave myself in front of you, said that hyperactive puppies needed to learn to calm themselves if they wanted to work alongside the general one day."

"Did he now?"

Zack couldn't help but smile a little brighter as he heard the hint of amusement in the words being spoken, the unvoiced questions being easily heard and encouraging him to continue with what he was saying.

"Yea. He said you'd grow to ... tolerate me ... like he did, once you got used to me."

"Tolerate indeed." Sephiroth huffed, but the faked annoyance was instantly lost to the smirk which played across his lips. "I wonder what he thinks about us now. Given our current circumstances I mean."

"I'm sure he'd rather not think about it." Zack replied with a snort of amusement, the memory of the commander walking away from them with his hands over his ears not too long ago somehow confirming his suspicions.

"I dare say he would not, but I'm sure that in some way he knew we would become close over time. Perhaps if only as friends like himself and Genesis are."

"And we did, didn't we, become friends I mean?" The soldier asked, his question escaping as a warm breath over the general's exposed skin as he pulled them even closer together.

"Yes Zack, we became friends." Sephiroth confirmed, his head dipping down slightly to place a light kiss upon a crown of raven coloured spikes. "But I'm glad that we are more than that now. That the feelings which I'd had for you, but denied myself, became ones I could share with you."

"So you liked me ... that way ... even back then."

"How could I not." The general replied with a faint chuckle, his free hand now moving round to cup Zack's face and tilt it up towards him. "After all, you were and still are a very handsome young man."

"Are you saying you only love me for my body?" The soldier teased, the roll of eyes he received showing that the comment was being taken in the light-hearted manor he'd intended. "I mean, I know this gorgeous body is just too hard to resist, but you know a guy could feel hurt if his mind wasn't appreciated as well."

Sephiroth's eyes actually sparkled this time, the humour of his next words already causing him to repress the laughter which was clearly bubbling up within him. "What mind?"

"Heeeeeyyyyyy." Zack wined in mock offense, his right hand letting go of the general's waist so he could give the man a playful smack on the shoulder. "I take offense to that." He pouted, the childish look only making the situation more entertaining for Sephiroth who proceeded to kiss his nose by way of apology.

"Don't sulk, it doesn't become you." The general scolded softly, his mouth moving down to capture the soldier's lips in a breathtaking kiss before more protesting words could come out. "And you know I love every part of you, so don't pretend I don't." He added, as soon as their kiss came to an end and just before Zack could regain his senses enough to speak again.

"So you love me huh?" The soldier whispered huskily, his warm violet orbs suddenly heating up with a lustful glow. "You want to ... show me ... how much you love me?" He asked coyly, the unspoken suggestion coming through loud and clear in the quiet room.

Just as Sephiroth was about to agree to Zack's proposal with a rather passionate kiss, his own body now humming with a rush of desire, they were interrupted by the sound of a rather loud and clearly painful coughing fit from the bedroom. The noise worked better than a bucket of cold water over their heads, as their mako enhanced hearing easily picked up the strained and breathless sounds being made by their blonde haired lover. Both couldn't help but moan softly as they pulled away from each other, the pair sharing a guilty smile even as they turned their attention back to the cadet who was currently their main cause for concern.

"Well I guess that answer my question." The general sighed, as he looked down at the two bottles in his hand and found the one he was looking for.

"What question was that then?" The soldier couldn't help but enquire, his soft smile and bright eyes slowly looking away from Sephiroth's caring expression to examine the medicine he was still holding.

"The information said that a common symptom of a cold was a cough, either dry and tickly or chesty. I was unsure which he had so purchased both to be on the safe side."

"See, you do care." Zack cooed again, his dazzling smile and look of gratitude making Sephiroth feel a warm blush rise up on his cheeks once more.

"I made sure to get the normal kind so that it would also help Cloud sleep. I was concerned that if we gave him the non-drowsy formula he would find it a good excuse to return to duties again."

"Clever thinking Batman." The soldier replied happily, the comic book reference falling flat on the older man who still had a hard time understanding the graphic novels which all of his other lovers seemed to enjoy reading. "Spiky would use the stuff like a band aid over a broken bone, if it meant he could get back to training."

"While I find your analogy a little ... extreme, I do not doubt the truth of it." The general sighed, knowing full well that the blonde would indeed return to his duties if he felt well enough. "Cloud can be even more stubborn than Genesis at times, his determination to prove himself being one of them."

"Which is why he's sick." Zack pointed out, as he moved back slightly and took one of the two bottles in his hand and began to inspect the label. "If Spiky had actually stopped for a few minutes and taken care of himself, instead of trying to prove something to everyone, he wouldn't be in the state he's in now." The soldier huffed, the warning across the back of the bottle clearly stating that the medicine would indeed cause drowsiness and bringing a slightly guilty smile back to his handsome face. "I know it's wrong to ... drug him ... like this, but it's for his own good. Isn't it?"

"My feelings about this are the same as yours." Sephiroth reassured, before placing a light kiss on Zack's furrowed brow and then moving away to give the soldier some space again. "I do not like the idea of ... manipulating him like this, but I also worry that he will abuse the relief a non-drowsy formula would provide."

"It's not manipulation Seph, that implies we're deliberate controlling him in a bad way." The soldier was quick to correct, his violet spheres widening as he realised that the general's concerns were more than just about Cloud's feelings if he found out that they had deliberately obtained this version of the medicine. "We want him to get better properly, to be back on his feet as soon as possible, but without the risk of him falling right back down again." Zack explained, the tightness in his chest easing as he saw Sephiroth begin to physically relax a little. "If we gave him the non-drowsy version you know he'd be out that door the minute it kicked in saying he felt fine, even though we'd both know that he wasn't."

"I understand that it is for the best, but it still feels like a deception of some kind."

The soldier couldn't help but groan softly to this statement, the truth of the words making them a little harder to argue even as he tried to.

"Ok, I give you it's a little dishonest of us. But our intentions are good not bad and that's what counts here." The soldier stated resolutely, his warm smile softening as he ran a hand along the general's jaw and drew the great man's face towards him once more. "I'm glad you did this and if Spiky is pissed when he finds out I'll take the heat with you on this one too. Ok?"

Just then another bout of rough coarse coughing caught their attention, the sound interrupting anything else either could have said and indirectly confirming the choice they had made. There was no denying that the harsh sound now being created by the cadet was not a healthy one, the dryness and distinct rasping noise which accompanied the initial outburst instantly forcing both men to turn and quickly make their way towards the bedroom.

"Spiky." Zack whispered softly, as he slowly pushed the door open just wide enough to poke his head though the gap he'd created between the door and door frame. "You ok?" He asked uncertainly, the darkened room now dimly lit by the natural light spilling in from the living room behind him.

"Zack." The cadet croaked, his voice a hoarse whisper before it was interrupted by a few rasping attempts to clear his throat. "What time ... is it?" The blonde managed to drag past his dry chapped lips, as an equally dehydrated tongue attempted to lick the parched flesh back to life.

"Don't you worry about that." The soldier replied quickly, his feet already carrying him swiftly and silently towards the pitiful looking curled up lump on the bed. "Just get some rest, ok." He instructed tenderly, as glazed blue orbs fought to stay open against heavy eyelids and look up at him.

"Okay." Cloud agreed huskily, the poor attempt to speak once again letting them know just how bad it really was.

Even with the faint light in the room it was clear to see the telltale flush across the cadet's cheeks, a quick touch to his forehead confirming the fever which was so evident on his hot and slightly sweaty skin. Yet Cloud himself was curled up so tightly within the sheets that it was hard to tell where they began or ended, his slender body lost somewhere amongst all the bedding as he shivered beneath the soldier's touch.

"You're burning up Spiky." Zack warned with some concern, his inside's conflicting over how to handle the situation. "You should probably lose some of these blankets and put a cool damp cloth on your head to get that temperature down." He pointed out gently, his words being kept to a low whisper so as not to cause the sick cadet anymore discomfort.

"Noooo." The blonde pleaded, the one word seeming to rip the very lining of his throat away as it drew more coughing in its wake. "I'm cold." Cloud croaked desperately between harsh scratching breaths, his body weakly curling in on itself a little more as he spoke.

"Ok, ok." The soldier soothed, as he carefully pushed a few damp drooping spikes away from the blonde's tightly closed eyes. "But Seph got you some medicine that I think you should take." He added tenderly, as he continued to run his fingers affectionately through the sweaty mass of golden hair. "It'll help with that cough of yours and make it easier to sleep."

This time Cloud didn't even bother trying to reply with words, his tongue once again dragging itself over his dry lips as it tried to coat them with a moisture which didn't exist. Instead the cadet nodded slowly against the hand which touched him with kind affection, the loving caress helping to bring comfort even if it couldn't stop the throbbing pain which still existed in his head.

"Perhaps a drink would be a good idea first." Sephiroth suggested, seeing how Cloud's normally soft kissable lips looked more like those of a man who'd been walking in the desert for a week than one who'd only been lying in bed for a few hours.

"Good idea Seph." The soldier agreed instantly, pleased that the general had also chosen to speak with a quieter voice when in the cadet's presence. "You stay here and keep Spiky company while I go grab a glass of water from the kitchen."

And with that the soldier was up and moving stealthily through the apartment, his silent retreat making Sephiroth smile as he realised just how careful Zack was being to keep the noises they made to a minimum.

"I take it you have a headache." He guessed faintly, the words being more of a statement than a question but still leading the blonde to open his tired sapphire eyes briefly to look up at him.

"Yes." Cloud rasped, his voice now a notable octave or two out from simply being spoken with a sore throat.

"I also fear you are losing your voice in all of this." The general pointed out, as his hand instinctively took up the place where the soldier's had been only moments ago and began the comforting actions once more. "It would probably be best not to speak again for now, just to be on the safe side." He added lovingly, the sight of his blonde haired lover suddenly looking so weak and vulnerable bringing out ever protective instinct within him.

This time Cloud replied without the use of words and gave a gentle nod against the open palm on his face to show he would do so, his sluggish mind struggling to keep up but still functioning well enough to hear and understand the advice he'd been given.

"Everything alright in here?" Zack asked as he reappeared in the room, a look of wonder appearing in his eyes as he momentarily paused to fully take in the sight before him.

Though he already knew how the sick cadet looked the image was somehow made more by the way Sephiroth now sat beside him, the general gently caring for the young blonde as if he were the most precious thing on all of Gaia. In truth it was almost breathtaking to see a man of such strength and power taking up such a tender caring role, the soft look of unconditional love and affection which now showed on his normally stoic features leaving the soldier momentarily speechless.

"Do you have the water?" Sephiroth asked calmly, his fingers never ceasing in their actions as he gave comfort and support to Cloud in a way which seemed almost alien for a man of his reputation. "I believe he will be asleep again soon and it will be hard for him to swallow the medicine once he is." The general advised softly, the tenderly spoke warning dragging Zack back from his thoughts to look down at the cadet for himself.

Sure enough the blonde's sky blue orbs were barely visible now, the delicate lashes of his eyelids fluttering lightly as he fought against the heavy pull of sleep. It was clear to see that he had no chance of staying awake, the exhaustion he was struggling against only being made harder to fight by the gentle soothing actions which were being administered to his body.

"Oh yea, right." The soldier stammered slightly, as his brain suddenly kicked back into gear and he hurried towards them once more.

A few seconds later and the pair saw another problem with their situation, Cloud's semi-conscious state being a minor thing compared to the fact he no longer had the ability to move properly. Both winced as the cadet groaned pitifully while trying to untangle himself from the sheets, his weak and aching muscles protesting even these simple movements as he struggled to sit up unaided.

Zack waited maybe a minute more before taking over and handing the glass of water to Sephiroth, his then free hands instantly working the sheets just lose enough so that he could raise the blonde into a half sitting position on the bed. He then positioned himself behind Cloud's back and supported most of the cadet's weight there, his actions being slow and careful so as not jostle the blonde and cause him any more discomfort than what he was already feeling.

Almost as soon as the soldier had both himself and Cloud arranged suitably the general began to move, one hand gently taking up a place to support the cadet's head while the other raised the glass to the blonde's parched mouth and slowly began to pour the much needed liquid between his chapped lips.

"Good Spiky, you're doing great." Zack praised, as he watched Sephiroth patiently tip the glass up a little at a time so that Cloud would have a chance to swallow what was being given. "Just a little more, ok?" He coaxed gently, as the cadet's lips tried to close against the flow of water and some ran down the side of his mouth.

"Sorry." The general murmured, as he quickly pulled the glass away and set it on the bedside cabinet.

"Is ... okay." Cloud croaked, a faint smile forming on his angelic features as the general carefully wiped the damp trail away. "My fault." He rasped, the notable crack to his voice even more obvious now that some relief to the dryness had been given.

"Ok, medicine time." Zack cut in encouragingly, his eyes not missing how Sephiroth had been about to argue the blonde's words. "Seph, you wanna do the honours?" He offered, needing to distract the man now that it was becoming obvious how worried he was about the cadet's poor health.

"Of course." The general replied with some detachment, his glowing spheres unable to hide the concern he was not letting his voice show.

A few second later and once again Sephiroth was placing an object against Cloud's lips, this time the item being the small plastic measuring spoon which came with the medicine. It was almost funny how the cadet's face scrunched up in disgust at the taste as the pink syrupy solution was placed in his mouth, a small sound of gurgled protest trying to escape even as the general forced every last drop off the spoon and down the blonde's throat.

"I know it doesn't taste that great Spiky, but it's gonna do you some good." The soldier reassured affectionately, his back teeth quickly biting down as he tried not to chuckle at the putout look on Cloud's innocent but sickly features and Sephiroth's look of despair as he realised he still needed give the cadet a second dosage. "Just think about how much quicker you'll be up and about again if you take it." The soldier suggested helpfully, knowing full well that if he was going to push any buttons to get the blonde to cooperate that would be the one to work.

As if by magic Cloud instantly opened his mouth again for the second spoonful, his heavy eyelids having opened briefly to give Zack a tired dazed glare in the process to show that he also knew what the soldier was doing. And this time it was the general who had to bite back a snort of amusement as he watched the interaction, a tiny upward curve of his lips being the only evidence of his relief and happiness that such a reaction had been shown. After all, if the blonde was well enough to respond to Zack's teasing like that then surely he was already getting better in some way.

Once again the cadet's face screwed up in disgust at the taste as he swallowed what was intended to make him feel better, his scrunched up nose and the appearance of a small pink tongue sticking out afterwards just adding to the overall cuteness factor of it all.

"That good, huh?" An amused voice asked from the bedroom doorway, the faint chuckle drawing two pairs of questioning eyes and a single pair of annoyed glazed ones.

"Hey Reno." Zack greeted the Turk, as he slowly made his way into the room to stand beside them. "You bring the juice and stuff?" He asked softly, his hand already stroking through limp golden spikes and gently soothing Cloud into a more relaxed state again.

"Yea, got the stuff you ordered doc." The red head teased, his cheeky grin fading slightly as he looked down at the cadet with a touch of concern. "Hey Chocobo head, how you doing?" He asked with a slightly more serious tone, his free hand quickly joining the soldier's on the cadet's body and carefully brushing a few stray hairs out of the blonde's partially open sapphire eyes.

"Yea, I'm good." Cloud mumbled sleepily, his reassurances not convincing any of them as he began to cough again.

"Why don't you try to get some more sleep?" Sephiroth suggested lightly, as he quickly replaced the lid on the bottle and set it down next to the glass of water on the bedside cabinet. "We can sort some food out for you later if you're hungry."

"Ok..." The blonde croaked, a small groan of discomfort escaping his body as it was lowered back down onto the bed again.

"Sorry." Zack whispered, as he hurried to cover the shivering cadet up again. "We'll be out of your hair in a minute." He added tenderly while placing a chaste kiss on Cloud's forehead, his mouth instantly twisting up in disapproval at the feel of the blonde's hot clammy skin.

"Are you sure you're feeling cold?" The general found himself asking almost instantly, the look on the soldier's face also making him worry now.

"Mmmmmm o ... kay." The cadet murmured drowsily, his heavy eyelids already closed again and his laboured breathing a little more evened out now.

Another dry cough passed over Cloud's slightly parted lids before any of them could speak again, the rasping sound still a little rough and uncomfortable as it was heard but at least appearing to cause less pain to the blonde than it had done before.

"Sweet dreams kiddo." Reno soothed, as he bent down to add his own affectionate press of lips to the cadet's feverish brow.

"We'll check on you again soon." Sephiroth added lovingly, his own tender kiss quickly joining the soldier's and Turk's before he stood to leave.

But Cloud was already lost to a land of dreams, his soft murmurings and scratching breaths showing that he had probably not even heard the general's words of comfort as they were spoken.

"Come on." Zack instructed the others warmly, his retreating figure already heading for the door to give the cadet the peace and quiet he would need to rest properly. "I'll make us some dinner while he's sleeping and you guys are changing into something more comfortable." He began, as they all stepped back into the living room and he quietly closed the door behind them. "That is if you're planning on staying the night of course."

"I think it's safe to say that Seph and I aren't going anywhere." Reno instantly replied, the general nodding his head in silent agreement beside him and letting the soldier know that he wasn't going to be the only one watching over the cadet that night.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you ... thank you ... thank you ... to everyone for your wonderful reviews and PM's, they have made me a very, very happy bunny :o)**

**Apologies to those who were expecting this yesterday and for anyone I haven't replied to yet, I'm off to a family wedding next week and there were some last minute things which came up and I had to help organise on both Sunday and Monday.**

**Anyway, enough talking from me and off you go to read and hopefully enjoy the third and final chapter of 'Sniffles'.**

**Oh yea, YAOI WARNING !!! - Just in case anyone doesn't want to read it :o)**

* * *

**Sniffles – part 3**

After Reno and Sephiroth had both showered and changed, they ate a light dinner together before settling themselves in front of the TV for the evening. All three men gradually relaxing back to enjoy a film, while also continuing to keep an ear open for any signs of disturbance from the bedroom. Each had to admit that they had probably been a bit overcautious at first as they had eaten, the smallest of sounds drawing them, one at a time, away from their meal to check on the slumbering cadet. After a short time though it had become obvious that while the odd coughing fit was disturbing Cloud's sleep they were not causing him to wake, the medication playing its part well in helping the sick blonde to rest a little more comfortably.

It was for this reason and this reason alone that they eventually stopped hurrying to check on the cadet every time a croaking or rasping noise was heard, the soldier, Turk and general slowly accepting the fact that there was nothing more they could do for Cloud in his current state. So instead of fussing over his unconscious form they began to leave the blonde alone to rest undisturbed, their own fatigue now slowly showing through as the stresses and strains of the day finally caught up with them as well.

It was a few hours later that Reno found himself being woken by the vibration of a low heated groan and a slight shifting of his body, the easily recognizable sound instantly stirring something deep within him as he gradually drifted back to reality. Smiling happily to himself the red head savoured the warm feelings which had begun to grow inside of him, as a result of the soft moan he'd heard, his groggy senses slowly taking in his surroundings as he yawned and attempted to stretch out in his prone position. It was at this point that Reno became fully aware of where he was, the warm comfortable position being one he was familiar with but couldn't remember taking up before drifting off to sleep. The Turk's smile became a grin as he realised that he was now lying with his head on Zack's lap, the side of his face indirectly pressing down over the soldier's groin area, and as a result was now able to feel something rather firm pushing up against his cheek.

"Everything ok?" The red head asked with a lazy amused tone, already knowing that his human pillow was not as 'soft' as he could be.

What the Turk had not been expecting however, when he looked up to see Zack's face, was an extremely heated gaze now focused solely on him The soft violet orbs which had watched over him as he drifted off to sleep now filled with a darker and more heated look. There was no denying the hunger which was currently flowing within those bright lavender spheres, the very obvious desire and want filling the wondrous depths and drowning Reno in their need.

"Zack?" The red head questioned slowly, his own pulse now racing in response to the unspoken promises he could see building within those glowing amethyst gems.

"I would be careful not to move around too much at the moment." Sephiroth's voice spoke up calmly, the hint of amusement in his words causing the Turk to blink in surprise as he looked towards the general in shock. "You may not be prepared for the outcome of your actions."

"What actions?" Reno asked uncertainly, as he suddenly took in the equally intense look which accompanied the faint upward curve of his silver haired lover's lips.

"You've been ... stimulating ... some very intimate body parts while sleeping there Red." Zack growled softly, the tone of his voice not being aggressive in the angry sense but more the carnal need kind that made the Turk shiver with pleasure.

"So I'm guessing I was a restless sleeper." The red head purred playfully, this time deliberately nuzzling his head against the hard bulge he could feel touching his cheek and enjoying the way it made the soldier's breath hitch.

"You did that on purpose." Zack breathed heavily, his face dipping down so that burning violet could meet calm and teasing sea-green.

"That time, yea." Reno agreed with a faint chuckle, his hand slowly working its way up the soldier's leg and slipping easily up the inside of his left thigh. "But before that I was just sleeping."

"Which is the only thing that has stopped him from pouncing on you." Sephiroth informed the Turk with a cautionary tone, his silver eyes betraying him and showing that he was all too happy for the red head to continue what he'd started.

"And now?" Reno asked casually, his innocent voice not fooling the other two for a moment.

"Now that you are awake I believe the rules have changed." The general replied calmly, the heated undertone very clear in what that really meant for the red head.

"I see." The Turk replied smoothly, his voice like silk as he contemplated the situation and a spark of inspiration suddenly came to him. "You know ... we never did get round to playing doctors and nurses that time." Reno mused thoughtfully, his hand now pressed firmly along the hard length trapped in Zack's trousers and massaging the swollen flesh while he held the general's fiery gaze.

"Can't do that Red." The soldier panted, a small groan escaping his slightly parted lips as he let out a slow breath. "Spiky's too sick to play right now." He managed, just before another playful pull on his confined erection caused him to moan and his head to fall back against the back of the sofa.

"Chocobo head may be too sick to play, but we're not." The Turk chastised playfully, his aqua eyes warming notably as he watched Sephiroth shift to relieve the obvious pressure forming between his legs. "Besides, he's the patient and I said we could play doctors and nurses."

"And who will be which in this game." The general asked coolly, the question being a pleasant surprise to both Zack and Reno who now looked at him with joyful delight.

"You up for a little role playing there Seph?" The soldier teased lightly, the idea of their silver haired lover having some fun with a bit of make-believe causing his throat to go dry and his body to pulse with excitement.

"Only if I get to be the doctor." Sephiroth warned, his deep lustful tone making both soldier and Turk shiver with pleasure before him.

"Guess that's fair." The soldier managed, his tongue quickly swiping across his dry lips and drawing the general's attention to them immediately. "I mean, you did bring the medicine." He added, the slightly excited tremble in his husky voice not going unnoticed by the others.

"Indeed I did." Sephiroth purred, the desire which now laced his voice somehow causing the temperature in the room to start climbing. "And seeing as how you diagnosed Cloud's condition it only seems right that you should be a doctor as well."

"Sounds good to me." Zack moaned, his breath catching in his throat as Reno took firm hold of his hardening package and squeezed.

"And what about me, yo. I got him the orange juice and soup, didn't I?" The red head grumbled, his own growing need making it hard to be angry at the pair even as they indirectly assigned him the nurses role without consent. "Or are you two trying to make me the chick in this game?"

"It was your idea Reno." The soldier managed to try and argue, before his next words were cut off with a stuttered breath as the grip on his sex tightened. "Beside, you can get male nurses too." Zack quickly pointed out, his inside instantly fluttering with relief as the threatening hold loosened a little.

"From my experience it is normally the nursing staff which bring the patients their refreshments." Sephiroth spoke up, his comment being innocent enough but still causing Zack's heart to leap up into his throat when the red head tensed beside him. "So would that not make you the nurse by default?"

Slightly panicked violet orbs met with questioning silver spheres, the expression on the soldier's handsome face now one of mild panic and a look which clearly shouted 'what the hell did you say that for when I'm still sitting here like this?' But to both Zack and Sephiroth's surprise the red head actually chuckled this time, his amusement at the comment not quiet seeming right and making both silver and raven haired men frown at each other before looking back down at him again.

"I can't believe I'm risking my nuts asking you this." The soldier began, his words pausing only briefly so that he could take in a deep steadying breath. "But what part of Seph's comment was so amusing?"

"Wasn't what he said that I found funny." The Turk replied with a shrug, his sea-green eyes lighting up with heated desire and letting the other two know his thoughts were suddenly anything but innocent.

"Dare I ask what is going through your mind then?" Sephiroth enquired, the smouldering look he gave the red head saying he was more than just curious.

"What you said made me think of something, sort of jogged a memory if you like." Reno smirked, his own fiery look meeting the one which tried to silently challenge him and set the air around them on fire.

"Now I'm more than a little intrigued." The general all but purred, the vibrations of his voice causing a shiver to run up both his red and raven haired lovers bodies.

"Sorry, but I can't tell you the exact details. Secret Turk mission and all that stuff." Was the teasing reply, the playful tone letting them know that while Reno was unable to talk about it he was certainly willing to show them a few interesting things .

"Either you guys get up to more than I imagined or you had one hell of stack out once." Zack managed to joke lightly, his amused tone doing nothing to conceal the obvious arousal he was now feeling.

"Stake out of a doc and his partner." The Turk confirmed, his next words making not only the soldier's pulse quicken but also Sephiroth's as well. "Except it turned out he wasn't screwing the company, just his partner and the male practice nurse ... at the same time."

"Sweet Gaia." Zack groaned, as the excited frantic pulse in his veins began to work its way towards his groin. "That mental imagine just made it a little painfully for me in this position." He growled warningly, his hips quickly shifting to dislodge both Reno's head and hand as he spoke.

"Sorry soldier boy." The red head soothed, carefully sliding off Zack's body and onto the floor so that he knelt at the raven haired man's feet. "I don't mean to tease ... well maybe not too much." He added with a sultry tone, the scorching heat of his own need now aimed solely on the soldier.

Zack couldn't help but gasp as he found himself being drawn in by that blistering heat, his lavender orbs darkening to mirror the passionate emotions being shared as he found himself unable to look away. Slowly Reno's hands began to move up the soldier's legs once more, the long slim fingers working their way along the well defined limbs and over his knees causing Zack's breath to hitch again. In response the Turk only smiled teasingly before pressing his palms down flat against the soldier's thighs, his hands gradually working their way along the strong muscles hidden from sight and making the next breath Zack drew a stuttering one as his eyelids fluttered closed in pleasure.

"Shit Reno." Zack breathed, as he liked his dry lips to moisten them again. "Whatever's going on inside your mind has got to be seriously inappropriate to make you act this way."

"Not inappropriate." The red head reassured, as he began to massage the bugling mass between the soldier's legs once more. "Just really naughty." He whispered with a lustful tone, a small gasp of surprise escaping his lips when a strong well toned body was suddenly pressed up against him from behind.

"You tease just as well with words as you do with actions Reno." Sephiroth growled softly against the shell of the Turk's ear, a playful nip to the lobe causing the red head to gasp again. "It makes it very hard to resist you." He purred, the vibrations travelling down along Reno's neck and making his hands falter in their playful caresses.

"Reno." Zack moaned almost pleadingly, his soft panting breaths clearly revealing just how much of an effect the Turk's touch was having on him.

"Relax Fair, I'm gonna play." The red head reassured soothingly, his voice as smooth as silk as he quickly began to massage the highly aroused area again. "Just need Seph here to help rather than keep distracting me, that's all."

"My pleasure." The general replied, the overly pleased tone he used making both soldier and Turk smile at each other knowingly.

For a few minutes none of them spoke as they slowly began to focus on freeing Zack's trapped bulge and giving the poor soldier some relief, his hard length instantly standing proud as both Sephiroth and Reno worked the button and zipper of his jeans to give the swollen flesh some freedom to move unrestrained.

"Why doctor Fair, you seem to have some swelling in a rather intimate area." The red head couldn't help but tease, the comment earning him a mildly despairing but still heated groan from the soldier and a soft amused chuckle from the general.

"You're unbelievable, you ..." Zack managed, before the rest of his sentence was cut off by a gasping breath as Reno began to massage the swollen flesh once more.

"Now, now, don't get yourself worked up over it." The Turk began, the snort which escaped him momentarily interrupting his words as he tried to pull himself together again. "You should really let Doctor Sephiroth take a look at it, see what he can suggest for this ... impressive ... problem."

This time all three men couldn't help but react to the humour of the situation, Zack's snort turning into a breathy moan as he was stimulated again while Reno bit back on his full out laughter and the general chuckled deeply at how tacky but equally arousing the whole thing was turning out to be.

"Shit. Can't believe ... we're doing ... this." The soldier groaned after another minute of being played with, his violet eyes now glazed with desire as he looked at the two men kneeling in front of him. "Spiky's gonna ... be pissed ... if we do this ... without him." He tried to warn breathlessly, the words falling into a deep pleasure filled moan as the red head's lips suddenly brushed teasingly over the swollen head of his erection.

"It is unlikely that Cloud even knows we are here, let alone what we are doing." Sephiroth quickly pointed out, his large powerful hands now working up and under the Turk's shirt to feel the soft skin underneath.

"Seph's right man." Reno added gently, as he shivered in delight at the caressing touch which now teased its way along his spin. "Our little chocobo head is well and truly out of it right now so just relax ... and let nurse Reno take care of you." He coaxed playfully with a sultry voice, the combination of words and lust filled tone making Zack's cock twitch with excitement.

"Fuck..." The soldier gasped breathlessly, his head falling back against the sofa again as his eyelids fluttered closed to cover heated violet orbs. "So what ... did you have in mind?" He asked, a quick lick of his lips hoping to moisten the suddenly dry flesh as he spoke again. "I mean ... how are we going to do this?"

"Zack has a point." The general spoke up, his hands now working on the front to Reno's body and teasing the hardening nipples with an expert touch. "The bedroom is otherwise occupied, although we could use the smaller bed in the spare bedroom room."

"No need." The red head moaned happily, the feather-light caress of skilled finger tips over his perked nipples sending small jolts of electricity straight to his already painfully confined erection. "We can do it right here. If you're willing?"

Almost instantly the other two stilled and there was a moment of silence around them, the sound of heavy breathing echoing softly within the room as both Zack and Sephiroth looked at Reno with something close to carnal lust.

"Say that again." The soldier instructed huskily, his amethyst eyes now open and starting at the red head with heated desire.

"We can do it right here, no need to go anywhere." Reno repeated before moaning softly, the tight feeling in his trousers more than just a bit unpleasant now. "We just need to lose our clothing and get a little bit more comfortable, that's all."

"And who is to be in what position, may I ask?" The general asked, his question being one that Zack had been only moments from asking himself.

"Weeeeeellllll." The red head replied mischievously, his sea-green spheres sparkling with pleasure. "That idea of mine kind of has the nurse in the middle. If you get what I mean?"

"I think I have an idea." Sephiroth managed, the heated look he shared with the soldier not being missed by Reno who had to close his eyes and draw in a steadying breath at what he saw. "But maybe you should ... describe it to us anyway."

This time the Turk didn't bother to hide his humour at how easily his words and suggestion were exciting his partners, the small snort of amusement which escaped his body only making their interest in his idea even greater.

"You guys remember that time we got back from a mission and found Cloud in Zack's apartment?"

"Which one?" The soldier replied with a faint chuckle, his lips curling up into a pleased smile as he remembered all the times such a thing had happened.

"They one where you couldn't wait five minutes to jump him." The red head sniggered in response, a light-hearted laughter from behind his kneeling position letting him known that the general also remembered the time well.

"Yea, I remember." Zack hummed in approval, the pleasant memories stirring things low down in his body which had begun to calm while they spoke.

"Well this would sort of involve some of that, with you two being in me at the same time like Seph and I were inside of him."

"Can't do that in this position Reno." The soldier began to correct the Turk, his words stuttering on a hitched breath as the red head suddenly began to massage his erection again. "Not with me sitting here."

"No, but we can do something different." The general growled heatedly, the vibrations once more affecting both men in front of him. "But that was where you were going with this, wasn't it?

"Yes." Reno purred, as strong hands slowly began to work their way down his abdomen until they came to rest on the waistband of his jeans. "But I'm gonna need some prep first sooooo ..." He trailed off, Sephiroth's hands already undoing the fastening on his trousers and freeing the swollen flesh from its confines.

After that none of them spoke for a while, their attention focused mainly on keeping the sounds of pleasure to a minimum while they rid each other of their clothing. Almost at once their skin began to glimmer with a fine sheen of perspiration as the tender stimulating touches caused their body heart to rise. Soon each found that they were having to bite back on the louder cries of pleasure as they were teased and played with, the panting breaths and muffled gasps having mixed with restrained groans and soft moans of pleasure long ago.

For Reno it was hardest to control the sounds he made as he was played with, as Sephiroth's long fingers worked inside his body preparing the tight heat for something much larger. He grunted back an exclamation of joy as the strong digits found his pleasure spot again and massaged the gland repeatedly, the sensations causing him to buck back into the touch while releasing a grunt of satisfaction. There was no pointing in pretending he wasn't being driven mad by what they were doing, his pounding heart and straining erection being evidence enough that each glorious touch and caress was exciting him beyond words. But it was the thought of what was to come that really had him burning up inside, the image of the general being buried deep within him from below while the soldier took him from above making the Turk's already trembling knees go weak.

Zack groaned with need as another one of the red head's breathy moans ghosted over his exposed flesh, the warm stream of air causing a rush of excitement to course through his veins. There was no denying that they were all growing more aroused by the anticipation of what was to come, the fact that Cloud was lying ill and asleep in the next room no longer a good enough reason to hold back when their need had become so strong. He knew that in a small way it was wrong that they were enjoying themselves like this when the cadet was suffering, but the idea of playing doctors and nurses had gone past being just a teasing suggestion long ago and now there was a need which burned strongly within them all. He panted heavily as once again the red head set to work on his highly aroused body, as skilled fingers coaxed the swollen flesh to its full glory and began to take him back to that place of coiling pressure once more.

Sephiroth growled softly and drank in the sight of the hot sweaty and flushed pair before him, his silver eyes taking in every detail of their highly aroused states. Zack's sun-kissed skin seemed to glow like newly polished bronze, as the passion between them caused his flesh to become beaded with moisture and glisten in the faint light. He could easily see that the soldier was drowning in the sensations of what they were doing, his half lidded eyes revealing violet orbs which were swimming with lust and need. But it was the feel of Reno's body responding to his touches which held the general's attention a little more in that moment, the tight heat which massaged his invading fingers giving a wonderful demonstration of what was to come.

"Not that I'm complaining." Reno grunted, as a spasm of pleasure shot though his core and caused his aching sex to throb. "But I think I'm ready for something else now." He informed them both breathlessly, the words and tone drawing equally heated moans from the soldier and general.

"You sure?" Zack managed, his passionate desires burning strongly as he felt a few more drops of precum spill down his erection. "Seems too soon." The soldier tried to explain, his words falling to a gasping breath as the red head's tongue darted out and once again licked the leaking fluid away.

"I know it was quick, but I'm ready soldier boy." The Turk reassured huskily, before lapping at the moister which now coated the swollen head of flesh. "And I think you're more than ready." He teased, the hot breath which accompanied his words dancing over the extremely sensitive length and making it twitch with unspoken excitement.

Zack however had no voice to give an answer with and could only groan in repose to the playful comment, his highly aroused body making it hard to think straight when it was still being tortured in such a pleasing way. It was fair to say that he was beyond most rational though right now, the Turk's skilled hands, lips and teeth having driven him to the point of orgasm many times already. Yet at no stage had Reno actually let him go over the edge and fall into the pleasure filled abyss below, the red head's tight hold around the base of his cock making release impossible every time the need came.

Sephiroth couldn't help but smile as he watched the pair interact, his own wanton desires having eaten away at his revered self-control and making it almost impossible to hold back now. He had enjoyed making the Turk moan and writhe in front of him while preparing his body, the sight and sound of his fiery haired lover becoming dangerously aroused making his blood boil. The added sensation of Zack being brought to the brink of climax had only made his need greater, the soldier's hitched breathing and rippling muscles as he was denied release drawing out something dominating and satisfied within him.

"I believe Reno is telling the truth." Sephiroth spoke up quickly, his attention not too focused on the naked bodies in front of him to miss that Zack was about to ask again. "He is more like you then Cloud when it comes to ... intimate moments like these."

"How?" The soldier questioned a little breathlessly, the statement having drawn both his and Reno's attention toward the general with a combined and equally curious expression on each of their faces. "I mean, how is Red more like me than Spiky?"

"Cloud always has been and I believe always will be tight when we do this, his body allowing for nothing less." Sephiroth replied calmly, his voice as smooth as silk along their skin while he tried to explain the comparison he was now making of all of his lovers. "It is most likely that he will become taller and more muscular once he is in soldier, that the mako will enhance his strength, stamina and healing factors. But in truth I believe that his supple form will remain mostly unchanged as he gets older." The general rationalised, his ever observant eyes instantly taking in how their discussion of the cadet's delicate frame was now adding to the excitement which the other two were feeling. "It is possible that he will always poses that lithe body that we have all come to love so much, whether he likes it or not."

"I'm guessing you're pleased about that." Zack chuckled with soft amusement, his violet eyes shining brightly as his own feelings of desire for the blonde were shown.

"Indeed." Sephiroth purred, as he reached one hand round to stroke the soldier's naked thigh. "I adore it just as I adore you're well defined structure and Reno's wonderfully flexible frame."

"Flexible frame huh?" The red head echoed a second later, a small snort of amusement having escaped both himself and the soldier at the same time.

"Of course." Sephiroth continued quite happily, his big strong hands now caressing both Zack and Reno's bodies in some way. "There are things you can do which seem almost impossible to most and positions you get yourself into which I find extremely pleasurable."

"Sweet Gaia." Zack grunted as his body shuddered at the array of mental images which suddenly struck him, the vivid recollections of things they had done to support that statement instantly filling his veins with liquid fire which went straight to his groin.

"Zack?" The Turk enquired soothingly, his finger tips gently ghosting over sun-kissed skin and feeling the muscles tremble underneath.

"I'm good." The soldier panted lightly, a deeper slower breath helping him to pull himself together again. "Just took a quick trip down memory lane and nearly lost it." He admitted with a slightly embarrassed smile, his flushed cheeks darkening a little more as he spoke. "All this talk about Spiky's cute little behind and Red's athletic skills in the bedroom is really not helping my self-control."

"Then perhaps it is time we stopped talking and started making another new memory." Sephiroth suggested heatedly, the lust-filled undertone of his voice making both Zack and Reno shiver in delightful anticipation of what was to come.

The next second and a deep pleasure filled moan filled the air, the soldier's eyes being instantly drawn down to the red head at his feet by the sound which had escaped the Turk's parted lips. Violet orbs widened at the sight of Reno's normally pearl toned skin now peachy pink, due to the passion induced blush which covered it, and the finely sculpted cheeks of his face almost the colour of rose petals as they showed an expression of pure bliss. Slowly Zack's amethyst spheres dragged themselves away from that look of rapture and down along the red head's spine, the soldier's burning lavender eyes unable to tear themselves away from the bent over form of his naked lover until they reached the delightful curving slope of a smooth round backside. That was when Zack's heart leapt into this throat and his breath hitched again, the sight of that wonderfully shaped posterior now pressed firmly against the general's pelvis meaning only one thing.

"Gaia, that feels good." Reno panted breathlessly, his voice filled with both gratification of the contact but also a remaining need.

"I should hope so." Sephiroth replied playfully, his hips now rocking just a little to teasingly massage deep within the Turk while still giving him some time to adjust.

"Sweet Shiva." The soldier managed as he watched the scene before him, a small part of his mind giving thanks that the red head was no longer touching the more private parts of his anatomy or else he knew he wouldn't have stood a chance at not blowing his load right then and there.

"As Reno said, he was quite ready." The general unnecessarily pointed out, the hungry expression on his face only making Zack's over aroused state even harder to control.

"You guys need to give me a minute here." The soldier managed to say, his quicker breaths and frantically beating heart showing how close he was getting by just watching the pair.

"Still gonna need to lean on you soldier boy." Reno panted heavily, his upper body now lying on Zack's lap with one soft check pressed firmly against a hot well defined thigh. "Need some place to balance while Seph rides me good and hard." He added overly suggestively, the last words he uttered leaving no doubt as to what he wanted from this interaction.

"Then I suggest you hold on." Sephiroth purred with a playful warning, his deep and almost primal tone instantly letting them know he was more than happy to oblige the red head's request.

A second later and the soldier felt two hands quickly work their way up along the outside of his legs, the long narrow fingers gliding almost seductively over the heated flesh until open palms came to rest cupping the firm toned cheeks of his backside.

"Shit ... Reno." Zack moaned, as the sensation of each passing finger tip left a trail of tingling electricity in their wake.

"Calm down." The red head chuckled softly, his soothing tone not sounding completely apologetic due to the amusement he seemed to have gained from his actions. "Just getting myself comfortable." He added with a slightly gloating air to his words, the obvious pleasure he now felt from causing such a reaction plain for all to see.

"Well your idea of comfort has me more shaken up than a bottle of soda and ready to pop." The soldier growled meaningfully, his own hands having found their way to the Turk's shoulders as they sought something solid to hold onto.

This comment however only managed to add more humour to the situation, the almost comical metaphor of Zack's perilous state somehow entertaining the other two even as their bodies began to instinctively move against each other.

"You know Zack." Reno began to say, his words momentarily slipping away to be replaced by a low gratified moan as he was internally stroked in just the right way. "Sometimes you ... have no ... patience." He managed to gasp, as those gloriously slow caresses began to making things within him tighten in that delightful way they did.

"I have patience." The soldier almost pouted, the look of course being ruined by the overwhelming expression of carnal need which now glowed like fire in his violet eyes. "It's just a little harder to control myself when I can see Seph fucking you just right and I've got your happy sounds breathing against my cock."

A clearly audible snort from the general cut off anything Reno would have said in reply to Zack's comment, the sound causing a momentary distraction between the pair as they looked at their silver haired lover with equally amused expressions.

"Find something funny Seph?" The soldier had to ask for them both, the red head having lost the ability to speak almost instantly as another well aimed thrust moved into him.

"Sometimes you both talk too much." The general replied calmly, the flash of something darker and more primitive shining within his eyes.

To this both Turk and soldier sniggered in agreement and didn't bother to argue, the joy they both felt at having the general make such a statement outweighing any annoyance they could have experienced from it.

"Looks like you're ... not the only one ... with no patience." Reno all but groaned, as the sensations of being pushed, pulled, filled and stretched began to make his own erection throb with a need to be touched.

Sephiroth merely huffed slightly to show that he had heard the teasing remark but had no intention of honouring it with a verbal response, his body giving another kind of reply for him as he withdrew from the red head's tight warmth until only the domed head of his cock remained inside. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he felt Reno shift restlessly as the seconds began to tick by, the red head clearly becoming frustrated as he unsuccessfully tried to move back in an attempt to bring them together once more. It was therefore with great delight that the general continued to hold the Turk in place denying him that pleasure, even as his own swollen flesh silently demanded to be buried deep within the red head so that it could feel the hot wall of muscle wrapped around it again.

Reno moaned or maybe it was more of a whimper, he wasn't really sure at this point and didn't really care. All the red head knew was that he wanted... No... That he needed to be filled again. His body was on fire and practically demanded the touch which would help to bring release, every nerve ending now alive in a way that promised a wonderful feeling of euphoria if only his lover would just move inside him over and over again.

Zack bit down on his bottom lip to stop himself from laughing out loud as the fiery haired Turk got a taste of his own teasing medicine, the sounds of need that were now escaping his body making it very clear that he was just as desperate for this as they were. Of course pointing that out at this stage would be foolish, so instead the soldier grinned like a fool as he found himself looking into Sephiroth's equally amused and heated gaze and a look of understanding passed between them.

A second later and their silent conversation was interrupted by a needy sound coming from Reno as yet again he tried to push backwards, the general easily able to move with the slight rocking motion so that once more the red head was denied full penetration. A disgruntled and slightly frustrated sound quickly followed the actions and Sephiroth barely contained his own soft laughter, his larger frame gracefully leaning forward so that his whole upper body now rested along the Turks' back and his mouth brushed gently against Reno's left ear.

"Now who has no patience?" The general purred triumphantly, his hips suddenly pushing forward and deep into the red head's tight passage as soon as the words had been spoken.

Reno groaned out loud and silently cursed Sephiroth for being able to play with him like that, the smart-arse remark he would liked to have given in response being lost to him as the feelings of pleasure shoot through his body. There was no denying that the man's touch could easily render him speechless at times like this, that right now the way his insides were being plundered was making even simple thoughts difficult to process. Desire, need and the satisfaction of deep forceful thrusts brushed away any lingering feelings of irritation he may have had, the strong hands which carefully held him in place adding to the already wonderful rush of sensations. It was only when his own heated moans of pleasure were joined by another that the Turk opened his eyes again, the sea-green orbs having closed instinctively when he had been filled so quickly by Sephiroth's delightfully hard length.

"You ok." Reno panted, as he turned his head enough to look up at the soldier above him and see the lust radiating from normally soft violet spheres.

"I'm good." Zack replied a little breathlessly, his expression becoming strained for a brief moment as he seemed to try and regain control of his sense again. "But you have no idea how good it feels being in this position right now." He added with a light but deep heated chuckle.

It only took the red head a second to realise what the soldier was talking about, the way his head had been angled only moments ago meaning that every gasp of warm breath or pleasure filled moan that passed his lips had stimulated Zack's own rising needs. There was no way that the soldier could have escaped the feeling of hot air ghosting over his highly aroused flesh, the mako enhanced nerves in his body easily registering the added vibrations of each heated groan so close to his groin and making the teasing sensation even more delightful.

"Sorry man." Reno apologised sincerely, his hands now moving to caress Zack's hips and outer thighs in a soothing way even as he was rocked firmly from behind.

"It's ok." The soldier murmured, a soft moan or approval following his words as he felt the massaging touches move over him.

"Actions speak louder than words." Sephiroth advised meaningfully, his voice hinting at more than his suggestion let on as he continued to drive his swollen flesh deep into the Turk's willing body.

Zack didn't understand what the general was talking about until he felt Reno shift, the unexpected sensation of warm wet lips encasing the rounded tip of his erection causing his breath to hitch and his head to fall back against the back of the sofa.

"Oh Gaia ... Reno." He gasped to the ceiling, as the Turk's mouth began to take him in and his hard length was instantly surrounded by moist heat.

Sephiroth watched with a sense of pride as his fiery haired lover began to pleasure his raven haired partner, the sight of Reno's hands now flexing and grasping at well defined hips as his head slowly bobbed up and down making the general's need for release suddenly become more demanding. He drew a steadying breath to calm himself a little as he continued to work his way in and out of the Turk's supple body, the wall of muscle rippling along his aching sex and making the organ throb with a wonderfully familiar need. It was a heavy breathy moan which drew the general's attention back towards his soldier, the lust-filled violet orbs he'd seen only moments ago now hidden behind closed eyelids and the smooth expanse of Zack's exposed throat giving off a very arousing show of vulnerability in the powerful young man.

There were no words which could describe what the soldier was currently feeling, his breath catching repeatedly as he tried to hold his slightly bucking hips in place. The feel of that hot wet cavern surrounding him was making it almost impossible to think straight, the almost torturous caresses of Reno's tongue playing firmly along his rigid cock already causing his sex to ache with the need for release. But instead of allowing the orgasm to come as it wanted to Zack fought it with every fibre of his being, the stimulating assault of the warm wet muscle as if moved up, down, over and around his shaft only making the battle that much harder. He groaned loudly as a glorious suction was applied to the hard length and shuddered with the restraint needed to starve off the climax, the Turk's skilled technique literally drawing the seed from his body like a mythological siren's song to a sailor at sea. There was nothing stronger than the unspoken promise being made by each lick, nip or suck, the knowledge of the joy to come from answering that call making it almost unbearable to deny much longer.

Reno couldn't help but grin in triumph at what he was achieving, or at least he would have smiled had it not been for the smooth column of flesh currently occupying his mouth. Instead he hummed in approval of the sounds Zack was now making and continued to lick, suck and tease the stiffened organ while quietly taking pleasure in the slightly salty taste which had begun to coat his tongue at certain points. There was no denying that the red head was enjoying himself as both his lovers drove into him with all that nature had blessed them with, one buried deep within the Turk and satisfying his needs from behind while the other consumed him from in front. Both were well endowed men and their bodies now showed this as they filled him completely, each thankfully keeping a reasonably tight rein on their mako enhanced strength as they moved inside of him and for that Reno was more than grateful. It wasn't that he didn't like a nice rough fuck now and then, especially with these two, but normally Cloud's physical presence would remind them to be more careful with their not so drastically altered lovers. It hadn't occurred to the red head at the start that he might be stirring up a hornets' nest by working the general and soldier into a frenzy, that without the cadet taking part he might get more than he'd bargained for. But now as he felt his body being firmly rocked between them he threw those worries aside and allowed himself to slip into the blissfully state it created, the delightful strength yet tender care he was being exposed to reminding him that they would never do anything to hurt him.

By this point there was no turning back for any of them as the temperature in the room skyrocketed, the sounds of their pleasure filling the air as heated moans and soft groans echoed around them. Words of praise and encouragement were whispered by those that could speak, their endearing comments being released along with hot heavy breaths that began to hitch as they all drew closer to release.

For Sephiroth it was like eating from a buffet of all the things he desired, the sights sounds and smells of his lovers excitement washing over him in waves as they remained spread out before him. By now his body was thrusting into Reno's with purpose, his hard length pulsating with an all too familiar pleasure as he pounded into the red head's passage with determination and need. Each driving motion into the tight heat pushed the Turk's body forward just a little, his strong yet carefully hold on a narrow waist keeping that wonderful form in place as he picked up the pace. Already he was at his limit with the feel of Reno's clenching arse muscles squeezing along his hard length, the sounds of both his raven and red haired lover's pleasure quickly adding to the rising tide within him. A change in pitch of the muffled moans and gasping breaths poured over him revealing how close the other two now were and the damn which held his orgasm back began to crack, the soldier's hitching breath mixing with the rippling tightness which surrounded his throbbing flesh fracturing the small amount of control he had left.

The red head shuddered as another thrust brushed over that place within him which had him seeing stars, the muscles deep inside spasming with delight as they were caressed by Sephiroth's thrusting cock. He would have shouted his joy to the world if not for the swollen mass which now pulsed warningly between his lips and turned the cries of joy to stifled noises of pleasure. But really Reno didn't care that he couldn't voice his delight in what they were doing to him, the fact he had instigated the whole situation making the coiling tension low down in his abdomen become tighter as he felt the end approaching. Determined not to be the only one to break he began to work his mouth over Zack's stiffened flesh with increased suction and pressure, taking it down his throat as far as possible without gagging and swallowing to give the whole length a powerful massage. He couldn't help but feel a sense of triumph as the soldier's restrained bucking slipped and he began humping the Turk's mouth helplessly, his powerful hands no longer stroking along Reno's back but now tightly fisted into the soft material of the sofa cushions beside him.

Zack gasped, groaned and cursed the red head with heated pleasure filled breaths as the blood in his veins turned to lava, his body no longer his to control only to feel as it moved without his consent and began to search for release. He growled feverishly as his pelvis rocked back and forth so that he was now practically fucking Reno's mouth, the Turk's hands on his hips being the only thing to keeping him focused and stop him from pounding away with as much vigour as Sephiroth was doing from the other end. The pressure was building too quickly to bring it back under control now and it was swiftly becoming more than Zack could bear, the feel of Reno's hands thankfully helping to guide him as they moved together with an ever increasing speed and rhythm.

Sephiroth heard the desperate gasping breath being released and his silvery eyes instantly flicked up from the writhing form in front of him to the soldier on the other side, the panted warnings which spilled from the parted lips making things low down in his body pull taught. Growling with animalistic need the general began to fill the red head with more urgency himself, the overwhelming sensations driving him to push harder, faster and deeper into the wanton body as it bucked and drove itself back to meet every one of his impaling thrusts. A second later and he was drowning in the scent of Zack reaching his climax, the unmistakable aroma filling the air as the soldier's breath ceased to come and his whole body tensed before twitching uncontrollably as the orgasm was ripped from him. It was one of the most glorious and erotic visions to behold and did very little to help Sephiroth's quickly deteriorating control, the sounds of Zack's rapture filling the room as once again the soldier remembered to draw precious air into his lungs and moaned the red head's name as if he were praying words of thanks to some divine god.

Reno held on tightly to the soldier's hips as they convulsed beneath his touch, using every ounce of strength he had to try and keep the bucking pelvis in place as he drew every last drop of seed he could from Zack's body. He drank it all, savouring the liquid that his raven haired lover had to offer as if it were fine wine and wanting more, the taste only making his own approaching orgasm feel that much closer. The Turk could already feel a painfully desperate need to breath burning in his lungs, the sensation having intensified since it became necessary to swallow rather than draw air through his nose while lavishing attention on the now pulsating flesh in his mouth. Of course that wasn't the only reason why he couldn't get enough oxygen into his body, the delicious friction which was suddenly being applied to his own aching rigid cock causing his racing heart to beat that much faster and the wonderful rush which came just before release to pour though him. Reno groaned as best he could with the slowly softening flesh still between his lips, the sated organ slipping from its place within him and his head flicked back to cry out in pleasure, as the general's hand moved with practiced perfection up, down and along his twitching shaft drawing his own release from his body.

The soldier felt the world around him as if he were in the clouds, the sights and sensations all a little fuzzy on his senses but still oh so wonderfully delicious to experience. He mind barley registered anything expect the amazing afterglow which now coursed through his body, his limbs having finally stopped twitching and become heavy with sated pleasure. He was not too far gone however to miss the red head's cry of pleasure and know what it meant, a content and grateful smile spreading across his handsome features as he said a silent word of thanks to Sephiroth for doing what he was currently unable to do. Hot panting gasps of air drifted over the sweat soaked flesh of his thighs and lower abdomen, the red heads heaving breaths becoming hitched and more drawn out as his approaching climax grew stronger. And suddenly Reno was convulsing against him in a way which was unmistakable, the jerking thrusting motions being disjointed and erratic as the orgasm was ripped from him and leaving Zack with no doubt that Sephiroth would soon be following them both into bliss.

The Turk's heated insides clenched down hard and fast around the general's invading member as he came, the pulsating wall of muscle almost crushing the hard length as it attempted to draw release from the hard thick length which continued to impale it ruthlessly. And Sephiroth couldn't have been happier as he felt Reno's orgasm play throughout the lithe body, the wondrous sensation of having his own aching cock being massaged so passionately along with the slick feel of hot seed as it exploded from the red head's throbbing flesh and poured down over his hand. He growled possessively as the white hot liquid forced its way between his fingers as they continued to milk the length for all it was worth, the additional precious fluid instantly making the gliding motions he was working along the swollen flesh smoother than they had been before and drawing out the Turk's climax even longer. Suddenly, as if struck by lightning, it all became too much for the general and his hips snapped forward one last time as he came. The feel of Reno's arse squeezing spasmodically around his pumping cock becoming too much for Sephiroth and he grunted out his pleasure as the sensation drew the release from his own body to fill the dark warm depths of the red head's dark passage.

Zack grinned lazily with a sense of contentment as he watched his lovers orgasms play out to their full, his own needs now more than fulfilled and leaving him in both a satisfied and exhausted state. He sighed happily as he felt Reno's body finally begin to calm against him and ran his fingers through the Turk's fiery red hair, the action soothing the lithe body which still twitched slightly against him and easing the faint tremble which ran through muscles still rippling from the climax they had experienced. Slowly he allowed his eyes to trail along the sweat covered back in front of him until it reached Sephiroth's unmistakable pale flesh, the obvious shine on the currently flushed skin showing that he and Reno were not the only ones to have worked themselves into a feverish state with this merging. As a result he couldn't stop an overly pleased expression from forming on his face, the deep heated groan which escaped the general as he shoved himself more firmly into the Turk's body only causing the soldier's smile to grow brighter.

"Fuck ..." Reno gasped, once he finally managed to catch his breath again. "That was a - fucking - mazing." He panted happily, the look on his face being one of a cat who had well and truly got his cream.

"No argument's here." Zack sighed, happily aware that they were all glowing now as their heart rates finally began to calm again.

"Nor here." Sephiroth added, as he slowly and carefully withdrew himself from the red head's body.

A small groan of discomfort made the soldier and general pause, the unwelcome sound having escaped Reno's lips before he could stop it. The Turk however didn't waste time denying that he'd made such a noise and instead focused on lowering his slightly tender backside down on to the carpeted floor. It was only once he was sitting comfortably with his back to the sofa and Zack's legs supporting the weight of his upper body that he confirmed their suspicions, his content smile easing the worries each felt for perhaps getting a little carried away whilst caught up in the throes of pleasure.

"Chill out, both of you." Reno chuckled happily, as he nuzzled the soldier's outer thigh affectionately with his cheek. "You know I like a good pounding now and then."

"I should have been more carefully." Sephiroth sighed with a hint of disappoint, the emotion clearly aimed at himself now as he sat back on his heels and regarded the Turk carefully.

"There should be a spare potion in the bathroom if you want it." Zack spoke up before either of them could speak again, his strong fingers now running tenderly through Reno's fiery mane in a loving way.

"Na, I'm good." The red head replied with a soft satisfied sigh, his sea-green eyes closing in pleasure at the soothing caresses. "If it still hurts in the morning I'll take something then." He added quickly, already knowing that for the general more reassurances would be needed. "I kind of like the ache afterwards, it reminds me of how good it was."

"Very well." Sephiroth agreed understandingly, his soft lips curving up a little more so that his smile was now one of pride. "If it pleases you then who am I to deny that."

To this Reno only smiled in response and relaxed even more against the soldier's naked thigh, a slight shifting beside him and then an additional weight against the other side of Zack's leg silently letting him know that Sephiroth was now mirroring his position against Zack's lower body.

"Not that I want to ruin this wonderful moment." The soldier began, his attention now focused on running a hand over both his lovers heads. "But we should probably get ourselves cleaned up and sorted out in case Spiky wakes up." He added, a burst of warmth flowing out from the centre of his chest as he felt both general and Turk responding positively to the gentle motions his fingers were making as they ran through both red and silver locks.

"In a minute." Reno replied sleepily, his sated body now starting to feel like a mixture of cotton wool and lead as he began to drift off under the relaxing touches.

"I agree." Sephiroth murmured, the deeper tone he used also sounding a little further away as if he too were not far from dozing off.

Zack only smiled silently as he felt the pair slip away to the land of dreams, his hands soon slowing in their motions as he too succumbed to the sandman's pull and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Thankfully Cloud's cold had turned out to be just that, a nasty and unforgiving cold which kept the young cadet in bed for the best part of a week while he recovered. The medicine which Sephiroth had purchased worked like magic in easing his symptoms, though his lovers would never admit that a non-drowsy option had been possible in aiding his recovery. It probably helped that the blonde had also lost his voice for a couple of days and was therefore unable to ask about an alternative option, the three men knowing full well that they would never be able to lie to Cloud should he ask about it. Of course there were other things which the general, soldier and Turk would not admit to if asked, the number of times they played doctors and nurses while the cadet slept being one of them. Although each admitted that the blonde might look quite good in a nurse's uniform if they could just talk him into it one day.


End file.
